


VID: Black Steel

by Lila Futuransky (futuransky)



Category: Born in Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuransky/pseuds/Lila%20Futuransky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The right to violence is like the right to pee. You've got to have the right place and the right time." </p><p>Revolutionary becoming in a past speculative future: a transformative homage to Lizzie Borden's 1983 film Born in Flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Black Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Black Steel, Tricky (original song by Public Enemy; vocals by Martina Topley-Bird)  
> Video: [Born in Flames](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Born_in_Flames) (dir. Lizzie Borden, 1983)  
> Edited by Lila Futuransky

YouTube:  


Vimeo (password: revolution):  


[Black Steel](http://vimeo.com/47374119) from [Lila Futuransky](http://vimeo.com/user1440428) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

[Download (67MB .mov file, zipped)](http://queergeektheory.org/vids/BlackSteel_futuransky.zip)

[Announcement post on Dreamwidth](http://futuransky.dreamwidth.org/221646.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> i got a letter from the government the other day  
> opened and read it, it said they were suckers  
> they wanted me for the army or whatever  
> picture me giving a damn, i said never
> 
> here is a land that never gave a damn  
> about a brother like me and myself  
> because they never did  
> i wasn't with it but just that very minute  
> it occurred to me  
> the suckers had authority
> 
> cold sweatin as i dwell in my cell  
> how long has it been  
> they got me sitting in the state pen  
> got to get out but that thought was thought before  
> i contemplated a plan on the cell floor
> 
> i'm not a fugitive on the run  
> but a brother like me begun to be another one  
> public enemy serving time  
> they drew the line y'all  
> to criticize me for some crime
> 
> many switch in/switch on/switch off  
> many switch in/switch on/switch off
> 
> nevertheless they could not understand  
> that i'm a black man  
> and i could never be a veteran  
> on the strength the situation's unreal  
> i got a raw deal  
> so i'm looking for the steel  
> looking for the steel


End file.
